


Proteção

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Foi obrigado a encarar quem lhe chamara quando percebeu a tatuagem na mão esquerda."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proteção

**Author's Note:**

> Personagens de [Quirion](http://archiveofourown.org/users/quirion/), gentilmente emprestados.

Garoava fino. Seus tênis velhos estavam úmidos com a água que entrava pelas solas descoladas, lhe dando uma sensação térmica mais baixa que a já fria temperatura de Moscou. O exercício da caminhada não aliviava em nada a friagem. Estava escuro, apesar de ainda ser dia. Sentiu estar sendo observado e olhou para trás.

Eram três. Subiam a rua deserta, pontuada pelos círculos de luz amarelas dos postes. Tinham a intenção de chegar até ele, sabia. Tentou andar mais depressa, sem no entanto alarmar a fuga. Queria chegar no topo da ladeira para descer o outro lado com o skate e despistá-los. Se a menos houvessem ruas paralelas naquele trecho.

\- Hei, você é Dimitri Gurov?

Virou o rosto para trás, diminuindo o passo sem a intenção de parar. A distância fora vencida por eles. - Por quê?

Estavam próximos à luz. Foi obrigado a encarar quem lhe chamara quando percebeu a tatuagem na mão esquerda. Um arrepio subiu pela espinha. O do meio parecia ser o mais velho, apesar de não ser exatamente velho. Talvez tivesse essa impressão apenas porque os outros dois eram moleques. O homem mantinha uma expressão amistosa, ao contrário de seus colegas.

\- Eu só queria te conhecer, ver a carinha da putinha do Karol. - E com a palma da mão, deu dois tapas fracos em seu rosto. Dimitri o repeliu, mas logo em seguida, um soco pela esquerda lhe atingiu no maxilar. Com o skate, acertou o pescoço do agressor, fazendo com que caísse no chão. Os outros dois vieram para cima dele, com brutalidade, e mesmo quando caíra e parara de reagir, os chutes vinham com mais vigor. Precisava se levantar e correr, mas suas forças, físicas e mentais, só eram suficientes para manter o rosto escondido pelos braços.

Não estava seguro em lugar nenhum.


End file.
